


First Encounters

by Yalone



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Abusive dynamic, And Grindelwald just not being played by JD, Child Death, GRADENCE - Freeform, Gore but not explicit, Honestly Fuck Johnny Depp tho, I'm all for Gradence ya'll, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Spoilers, Not a healthy relationship ya'll, Older man manipulating younger man, Predatory, Predatory man, Seduction from a predator, Sexual/Seductive manipulation kinda ish, Tags for second chap now!!!!!!!!!!!, Uh victimization, abuse mention, but whatever I guess, death of a stranger, drunk driving mentioned, first encounters, tell me if i should add more, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalone/pseuds/Yalone
Summary: The first time Credence and Graves (Grindelwald) met neither knew the impact they would have on each others lives. This is the story of how they met and began to 'help' each other before the movies events.______________________________Minor Spoilers. Abuse Mention. Manipulation.This is not a happy fic.





	1. My boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Credence and Graves (Grindelwald) met neither knew the impact they would have on each others lives. 
> 
> This is the story of how they met and began to 'help' each other before the movies events.  
> ______________________________  
> Minor Spoilers. Abuse Mention. Manipulation.  
> This is not a happy fic.

**My Boy**

**_Warning: Mild spoilers and Mentions of Abuse. Manipulation_ **

 

It was obvious to see upon first glance that the boy, Credence,  _needed_  him.  

Of course, neither knew that until their second encounter.

When they first met, it wasn’t anything grand. They brushed past each other on the street and two things happened simultaneously.

Graves knew the boy had magical ancestry, but he himself did not possess any powers. It wouldn’t be until later that night, while Graves would be attempting to rest in his home, alone and unable to sleep; when he would envision the boy near a powerful obscurity. The boy would become the key to his plans.

Whilst Graves was able to move on from the slight bump between them Credence began to reel.He’d spent most of his life cowering from adults and this was no exception. He curled into himself and dropped off to the side, away from the crowds. His back hit against an alleyway wall and he didn’t rise until minutes later. Saliva dripped down his chin as his quivering began to slow. His head snapped from side to side; making sure no one was after him. He slowly stood; his arms dropping to the side but still clinging to his coat. As if his arms could shield him from any blows that may or may not come.                            

Credence would not remember this encounter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second meeting consisted of Graves seeking Credence out. It wasn’t hard when the boy’s mother was the leader to one of the largest anti-witch organizations in New York.

Graves spent days watching the boy. Learning his schedule was easy, but finding a way to communicate with him would have been far more difficult if it hadn’t been for Goldstein’s intervention with the boy’s abusive mother. Taking a hold of this opportunity to approach the boy under the pretense of Obliviating him was almost too easy, or it should have been had he not been object to any adult approaching him. Damn the Aurors’ for taking Goldstein away so dramatically.

“Credence. I’m here to help. May I come closer?”

It took several minutes of carefully speaking and slow movements until Graves was able to crouch down in front of the boy.

“Credence, I’m not going to hurt you. Here. Take my hand. Come, come.” His soothing tone befit for a scared child prompted Credence to reach out to him. Graves lips quirked upwards into a slight smile before he was pulling the boy closer. 

Credence was not expecting to be pulled into an embrace but oh  _god_ that is exactly what he needed. His hands clung to Graves sides just as quickly as he’d flinched away the first time they’d touched. The hand placed at the back of his neck was firm and warm as Graves' thumb began to caress the area just beneath his ear.

“Pl-please, help me. H-help me."

“Don’t worry boy. I’ll protect you.”

Pulling back to grip Credence’s cheeks, Graves stared into the boy’s eyes as he leaned close enough for their breaths to mingle. “I will help you through this. Do you understand? I will protect you.” Credence was shakily nodding even before Graves had finished. Leaning into the gently hands that were steadily gripping him.  

“Good. Good boy.” The older mans murmurs reached Credence's ears as he wrapped his arms back around Credence; pulling the boy to his chest. “You have to help me out first. Then and only then will I take you from that woman. Understood, Credence? I’m here for you, boy.” 

A shudder passed through Credence at the tone used for his name. It was almost loving.

This was all too surreal but this man,  _this man…_ he was promising safety. And dear god did he feel safe. He had respect from the- the others and he had an air of command around him. All of this could have led to a power-hungry man who didn’t need to be this…this careful yet here he was. Holding Credence like the child he was and offering protection.                                                    

Just after he helped with whatever the man needed.

“Wh-what could I p-possibly do to h-help you?” Looking up Credence was stunned by the care radiating from the man’s eyes. His smile was almost blinding.

“I need your help finding another child. Hurt and oppressed just like you. Help me find them and I will take you both away. How would you like that?”

“I-…. I would like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! I call this ship Gradence and I'm going to happily ignore Johnny Depp's role for now.  
> Collin Farrell was fantastic and it pisses me off they traded actors for Graves. 
> 
> From the first moment I was really interested in their relationship and hope to explore more of their...impact on one another. I will hopefully write more so tell me what you guys think?  
> Don't be afraid to check out my tumblr too! Under the same username.


	2. Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Percival Graves encountered Gellert Grindelwald. These events transpired before the first chapters.

_**Damn** _

 

Authors note: _**This chapter**_ does have a paragraph with blood and a death of a young one but its not explicit. 

 

The night sky couldn’t cast a gloom over the bright city lights of New York City. They made the orange trees look brighter and the shadows larger. The streets were flooded with people happily coming and going to wherever they were needed. All except one.

Percival was usually home by this time of night; or depending on how one viewed it, he was never out this early in the morning. He was making his way home from some lavish event he had no interest in. He only showed up to appease his boss, President Picquery. Being her right-hand man meant showing up and participating in social events. Despite his lack of interest in parties he was loyal to attending each event. Donators are what funded most of the projects the other departments advocated for. Thus, he was forced to listen to plea after plea for more money. Even if it was his department that had to clean up all the mess made by the others. The idiots couldn’t do anything right by his standards.

After a few too many drinks he’d excused himself from the never-ending party in order to expose his laden body to the biting autumn air. As of now he was trying very hard to not to appear drunk. It was difficult when every passing person on the street insisted on weaving around you at the last second.

Percival was mere blocks from his home, a cement base structure built to last, when he heard the distinct sound of someone apparating nearby. It took a few moments for him to come to a complete stop. He would never admit to the stumble he had.

Percival did a quick round about as he pulled out his wand and slipped in between two close building only wide enough to fit him sideways. There was no apparating allowed outside approved areas. What a day to get drunk.

The gravel and fallen leaves crunched beneath his feet; making his arrival unmasked had it not been for the roar of the street behind him. When Percival finally emerged behind the canned factory buildings he was met with silence. Not the type whispered between people and the world but the type even birds were afraid to break.

Unknown to Percival he walking straight into the arms of the most wanted man in the magical world.

“Grindelwald?” Percival wasted no time in straightening himself up. He was far more alert than he’d previously been but that didn’t mean the blonde standing before him was deaf. The man that had been menacing Britain all this time had definitely heard his slurring. Grindelwald had fled to America. Damn.

“Stay where you are. Raise your hands where I can see them!”

Grindelwald’s mismatched eyes twinkled with amusement in the low moonlight. He slowly raised his arms as he took a step forward. The ground behind him went on for some time; a barren land of dirt and roads before sharply dropping off into the ocean a few hundred meters or so from their position.

“You know of me but may I ask who you are? Good sir, who has pulled a wand upon me?” A joyous laugh escaped Grindelwald’s lips as the men began to circle each other.

“I am head of the MACUSA’s Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You are under arrest Grindelwald.”

They sized up one another; looking for weaknesses and wondering if Grindelwald could reach for his wand before Percival had the time to figure out exactly which mustachioed man was the true one.

 If he survived this encounter; Percival was never drinking again.

A loud crash from the street sounded out. A drunk drivers body was broken and laid out on the sidewalk for all to see. Her car half sticking out some jeweler’s shop while onlookers gaped in horror. Blood was splattered across the ground. It led a trail from the driver to the small child buried beneath a wheel. Their mother was held back from the fire hazard by some random strangers. Her screams echoed across the few blocks around her. Past the canned factory and into the chaos that was Percival’s greatest battle.  

Grindelwald was covered in dirt, his knuckles scratched from rolling across the ground. His wand threatening to snap behind the pressure of Percival’s spells. “You are very gifted, Sir!” Grindelwald bared his teeth in an animalistic smile before sending a series of _Confringo_ spells out. “But I am still better.”

The ground beneath Percival’s feet exploded sending out rocks and dirt in which every direction. He shielded his eyes for a split second; which was more than enough time for Grindelwald to keep the barrage of spells up. One after the other hit Percival in the arm or gut. His clothes caught fire but were almost immediately extinguished as he was thrown back by a jet stream of water. Slowly, he was being led farther and farther from the building, growing ever closer to the ocean directly behind Percival at this point.

By the time he realized this Grindelwald had changed tactics. The wanted man had disapparated to appear directly behind Percival. Throwing his arms around Percival’s neck Grindelwald used his surprise attack to the best of his abilities. Physically throwing Percival to the ground was immediately followed by a shout of _“Accio Wand!”_

A low rumble of laughter was produced by Grindelwald as he held up his prize. He whistled a happy tune. “That’s a pretty pearl my boy. Mind if I hang on to this?” Grinning he almost lazily cast a _stupefy_ with Percival’s own wand to keep him in check. After pocketing the want Grindelwald curled his hands around Percival’s tattered clothes and began to drag him towards the lands edge.

“Now, you mentioned the MACUSA? What a funny name. I quite like that.”

Grindelwald winced after dropping Percival once they reached their destination. “Oof, is your head alright? It took a small bump just then! No matter, you seem to still be awake. Good boy.”

“Now, do you hear these waves beneath us? I could drown you right here. Right now. Are you aware this is most people’s greatest fear? Not mine of course. I’m far more afraid of spiders. Nasty little things.” His laughter was almost drowned out from said waves. He stared at Percival for several more moments; his mouth fixated into a pleasant smile. When he spoke next his voice sounded much deeper than before. All traces of joy inexplicably gone.  

“But I won’t do that. See, I’m here for a reason. And your position? Oh, my boy, it will most definitely help me find what I’m looking for. I’ll be keeping you alive for some time. Now, where is your home?” Smile never leaving his face Grindelwald grabbed Percival by his neck as the spell began to wear off. The defiant glint in his eyes already enough to tell Grindelwald how he would be spending the rest of his night.

“Well, I’ve got time. Why don’t we begin getting friendly with one another, boy?” Before Grindelwald could begin a though suddenly struck him. He peered down at the man beneath his arms. "What was your name again?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! :D  
> I wrote this one-shot because I felt inspired and really motivated by everyone's comments. I honestly only expected a few people to say they liked it. 
> 
> So for now I have one other chapter planned for this particular fic. After that I'll be focusing on two other oneshots (for now) and I hope to have all of this finished before the end of my semester (Mid-Dec). 
> 
> I will NOT be starting the Gradence AU until after my semester ends because I can't spread my energy around like that. Now, hopefully I'll have the first chapter set up before the end of December but if not! it's completely possible I won't have anything up until January. I would like to have a few chapters outlined or finished by the time I start posting. Sorry!! 
> 
> If you aren't aware the AU I have planned is just a canon-divergence from the movie. It will be slow burn Gradence with the other characters being involved. The Het ships will remain in place. I'll let you all know more as things begin to actually be planned XD 
> 
> I'll be setting up a tumblr too bcuz that will be easier to follow for news. If you want to check out my current blog its just random shit tbh (under the same username tho if ya'll wanna be friends ;D)
> 
> Also I have a beta now but these past two chapters won't be edited until this weekend.


	3. Trouville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Graves and Credence met.

**[8:33:56 PM] Yalone: ‘It’s gonna be real!Graves and Credence meeting on Christmas by accident when he was a young boy.’**

**‘They share a small moment and it may or may not tie into my long fic later on.’**

**[8:35:18 PM] Dear Child 'O Mine: ‘Ur gonna kill me’**

**[8:47:40 PM] Yalone: ‘Credence will be around 12 or something. Graves will be a young man of maybe 19.’**

_ Trouville _

Today would be the 10th anniversary of his parent’s death. He’d gotten used to the dull ache in his chest around Christmas but the vague warm images that he had of his parents did more to haunt him than anything else. He hoped to be far more cheerful and celebrate with the other orphans but…the nightmares failed to subside this year as well.

So, instead of bringing down his friends he offered to be the one to hand out pamphlets near the churches. As mother always said, ‘The god-fearing folk are the ones who will push this fight further into the view of the ignorant.’ 

That is how Graves spotted Credence on the steps of a popular church in town. The young boy was dressed in his Sunday’s best. A pair of black pressed shorts and a thin white long-sleeved shirt. His body shook in the cold and his pale cheeks were colored as his breath came out in visible huffs before him. Confused as to why the boy was out here all on his own Graves glanced along the street before trudging through the thin snow coating across the road. The small snowflakes fall into place along his coat and hair before melting into nothing.

Without uttering a word, he stops in front of Credence and shrugs off his own thick wool coat and drapes it around the boy’s shoulders.

"Be a good boy and run on home. It's far too cold for you to be out here dressed like that.”

Credence stares up at the young adult in complete shock. "B-but I ha-haven't finished ha-handing these out...." Weakly holding up the pamphlets Credence almost trips back as he quickly grabs onto the coat that tried to slip off his shoulders. His cheeks darken in their red texture and he glances down.

Graves stares at the pamphlets and internally debates himself before taking them. He nods at Credence. "I'll take them to work. Now go home." Without waiting for an answer, he gestures for Credence to leave the church steps.

His rosy cheeks pushed upward in delight as a grin spreads across Credence's face. He pulls the coat closer around himself. "Th-thank you sir!" Turning he quickly disappears around the taller crowd members; eager to go home to a toasty fire. Mother would be delighted that he finished so early.

Graves watches the boy leave for a moment, a small smile gracing his lips, before turning on his heel. He ignores the creeping cold settling into his bones and goes to work at a quicker pace than before. He is fully aware he'll be two minutes late now. He glances at a nearly empty trashcan before tossing the pamphlets inside. As if he'd hand out the anti-magic shit to anyone.

~~~

Later that evening, as Credence tended to his blistering thighs and hands; his tearful eyes glared at long overcoat currently laying on his floor in complete shreds. The sound of music and laughter floated up from the small party the others were engaging in downstairs and he choked back a sob.

Mary-Lou had not believed him when he said a kind stranger had offered him the coat. The beatings hadn't stopped until he had admitted to a crime he'd never even committed.

It would be a long time until Credence would learn to trust another stranger. His injuries would be worse then.

**[8:47:45 PM] Yalone: Okay so I kinda got carried away**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Life got busy and I was unmotivated but now I'm back and I'll hopefully be updating with another chapter next month and then the real story begins!


End file.
